


Différents types de chaleur

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hot Weather, M/M, Nudity, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Le plus jeune était complètement nu, et il ne pouvait pas être bon.Dans de tels cas, quand il faisait tant chaud, il ne pouvait pas être bon avoir son copain nu tellement près de lui.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Différents types de chaleur

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Différents types de chaleur**

Yabu se sentait sur le point de fondre.

Il était assis sur le canapé du salon, les fenêtres ouvertes et le ventilateur devant lui, et cependant il avait assez chaud de souhaiter se pouvoir fermer dans le réfrigérateur pour une heure ou deux.

Quand Kei entra dans la pièce, il presque tomba du canapé.

« Kei ! Que diable… »

Le plus jeune était complètement nu, et il ne pouvait pas être bon.

Dans de tels cas, quand il faisait tant chaud, il ne pouvait pas être bon avoir son copain nu tellement près de lui.

« J’ai trop chaud, Ko. » il répondit, en souriant. « Alors j’ai pensé que c’était mieux ne porter rien. Et devine quoi ? Ça a marché. » dit-il, en haussant les épaules et en lui souriant malicieusement.

Yabu s’efforça de ne le regarder pas ; plutôt, il se mit le ventilateur plus proche.

« En réalité, je ne pense pas que soit une bonne idée. » bougonna-t-il, tandis que le plus jeune riait.

« Allez ! Tu devrais y essayer aussi. » il proposa, en s’asseyant à ses côtés. « Tu te sentirais mieux, promis. » dit-il alors, en touchant juste son visage avec les doigta.

Kota s’éloigna, en se relevant, le visage sombre.

« Vraiment, Kei. » avala-t-il. « Je ne crois pas. » il déclara, en arrêtant de le regarder.

Kei bondit, en croisant les bras.

« Je pensais seulement qu’il puisse être amusant. Tu te plains du chaud depuis ce matin, j’ai pensé seulement de t’offrir une solution. Et quelque chose différent à faire, peut-être. »

Kota se rapprocha à lui, en le mettant un bras autour de l’épaule.

« Écoute, Kei. » dit-il. « Je vais me liquéfier. Tu veux que je me déshabille, et tu es déjà nu. Ce signifierait sexe. Et sexe signifierait encore plus de chaud. Et, vraiment, je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter plus chaud que ça. Je pense avoir déjà atteint mon point d’ébullition. » il expliqua, tandis que Kei continuait à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu veux parier ? » demanda-t-il, en levant un sourcil et en s’agenouillant tout de suite sur le sol, en laissant que le pantalon du plus vieux glissait vers le bas.

« Kei ! As-tu entendu ce que j’ai dit ? » Yabu se plaignit, en essayant s’enfuir de l’assaut et en la trouvant une entreprise plus difficile que prévu.

« Tu sais que la réponse est non. » dit le plus jeune, et il ne gaspilla pas du temps avant de porter la bouche au sexe de Kota, en le prenant complétement parmi les lèvres et en commençant à le titiller avec la langue.

Kota se rendit.

Il essaya de se concentrer, il y essaya vraiment.

Il essaya de penser qu’il ne faisait tant chaud qu’il pensait.

Ensuite il baissa la tête, il regarda Kei qui avait son érection dans la bouche et…

Merde. Ouais, il faisait chaud.

Yabu le repoussa, en le faisant asseoir à nouveau sur le canapé et en lui ouvrant les jambes assez pour s’y mettre entre elles.

Il le prépara rapidement avec les doigts, en l’embrassant, en ressentant la chaleur comme il ne l’avait pas ressenti pendant toute la journée, mais il ne le trouva pas important.

Il garda les poignets de Kei dans une main tandis qu’il se poussa en lui, en appréciant son cri de pure extase.

Il poussa en lui encore et encore, en sentant que la chaleur dans l’air n’était rien en comparaison avec cette qu’il sentait dans le corps de son copain.

Il commença à le toucher, en le gardant tandis qu’il se dissolvait sous lui, en voyant clairement le plaisir qu’il sentait seulement grâce à lui.

Il le sentit se tendre avant de jouir dans sa main et son propre poitrine, en criant encore, son corps qui se serrait autour ce de son copain.

Kota lui sourit, en se baissant pour l’embrasser, en descendant vers le cou, en goûtant la peau salée tandis qu’il continuait à bouger en lui.

Quand il atteignit l’orgasme il comprit que cet était son point d’ébullition, qu’il n’avait jamais eu tant chaud, et en quelque sorte il l’aima bien.

Après quelques moments il se sentit épuisé, et il s’allongea à côté de son copain, en essayant de respirer normalement.

« Ça a été… » il commença à dire, et après il sourit.

« Chaud ? » l’aida Kei, en riant.

Kota hocha la tête, et ensuite il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Que dirais-tu s’on allumait l’air conditionné ? »

« Ça marche. » répondit Inoo, vite, avant que tous les deux se relevaient du canapé.

Kota n’allait pas laisse vaincre le chaud.

C’était beaucoup mieux quand c’était Kei qui faisait ça.


End file.
